Ash Ketchum: Shiny Eevee TF
by CartoonLover96
Summary: A simple One-shot on Ash transforming into an Shiny Eevee. Read to see how Ash reacts to his new form. Rated T just to be safe since this is my first fanfic.


**Hi everybody. This is my very first fanfiction, a One-shot. So, please bear with me if I have any errors. I decided to write this fanfic on Ash transforming into a Shiny Eevee simply because there aren't that many fanfics that have Ash turning into this specific kind of Pokemon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon if I did I would have had Hilda as Ash's traveling companion instead of Iris and have Ash place better than top eight in the Unova League.**

After placing in the top eight of the Unova League, Ash Ketchum was heading back home to Pallet Town. He was walking through Route 1 when he suddenly heard something rustle in the bushes.

"Did you hear that Pikachu?" Ash asked his trusty companion.

"Pika." Pikachu responded.

The Pokemon was making its way out into the clearing, revealing itself to be an Espeon. However, this was no ordinary Espeon. The Espeon was a shiny Pokemon, since it had green fur instead of the usual lilac fur.

"Cool, it's an Espeon and it's shiny." Ash declared as he was getting his Pokedex to scan it.

The Pokedex then began to speak, "**Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It uses the fine hairs that cover its body to sense air currents and predict an opponent's movement**."

"Just think of how great it would be if I managed to catch it." Ash stated in realization.

"Espeon." Espeon cried while making its way toward Ash. The Espeon started to rub its head on Ash's leg to show its affection towards him.

"You sure are cute for a Psychic-type Pokemon." Ash told the shiny Espeon. Ash started to pet the Espeon and scratch its head. But as Ash was going to scratch the Espeon's neck, the Espeon bit Ash with its canine teeth.

"Aaahhh." Ash cried out as he received a sharp pain from the bite Espeon gave him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out worrying about his trainer.

Ash took off the glove he wore on his right hand and noticed that it was bleeding. As he was staring at his right hand, Ash started to feel dizzy.

"I don't feel like myself Pikaaahhhh." Ash screamed in terror as he was engulfed in a bright light.

His skin was turning grey-blue, very quickly in fact. The thin hairs on it started to grow thicker, longer and pale. Ash saw everything getting bigger, but he was actually getting smaller. He then felt pain on the inside. His bones began to shrink. His fingers all withdrew into his hand, only three short ones sticking out. His hands became paws. His ears lengthened and became covered in grey-blue fur. His raven hair also turned grey-blue and shorter, until it was merely a tuft on his head. His nose turned black and changed shape. His teeth got smaller and turned into fangs. He kept getting smaller until he was forced to get on all fours, his feet starting to change into paws as well. He felt a tug at his rear, as if something was trying to get out. His spine poked out from his rear and gathered skin, successfully becoming a tail that quickly grew grey-blue fur with a white tip. Finer whitish blue fur then sprouted from his neck, somewhat like a scarf. His eyes hollowed out into black, and the only thing that remained were the lighting bolts on his cheeks. The transformation finished revealing Ash Ketchum to have transformed into a shiny Eevee.

"Ash, are you ok?" the former human heard a voice call out to him. Once his vision became clear to him he realized that it was Pikachu who was calling him.

"Whoa, Pikachu I can understand you. But, how am I able to hear you?" Ash had asked his yellow companion.

"It's because you are Pokemon and can now understand our language." Ash turned to see that it was the Espeon who had responded.

"Hey, you're a female Espeon." Ash spoke in amazement.

"Well then little one. Why would you expect a male Espeon to take a liking to a male human?" the Espeon questioned.

"Hey! I was talller than you just a minute ago. Why did you have to go out of your way to turn me into a shiny Eevee?" Ash asked the Psychic-type showing that he wasn't quite happy in his current state.

"I am unable to have children of my own. Luckily, I have been gifted the power to transform humans into Eevees by simply biting them. I have chosen you to be my own child because I can tell from reading your mind that you are not quite happy with your endeavours." the shiny Espeon explained.

"So what if I am not happy with the low level of my success. I still have a loving mother and the kindest friends that any person can ask for." Ash responded.

"I don't concur with what you are saying. Deep down inside you feel that you have failed your Pokemon since you've regressed to the top eight in Unova after making the final four in Sinnoh and that you don't have anything else to live for. You are quite uncertain with your future." The Espeon informed Ash.

"That's not true!" Ash cried out. "I am completely fine with losing in the top eight." Ash stated as he began to tear up as Pikachu tried unsuccessfully to calm him down.

"I have proved my point." The Espeon said.

"Shut up! Ash is the most loyal and thoughtful trainer that any of his Pokemon could have ever asked for." Pikachu shouted attempting to defend his friend.

"Thanks Pikachu. But, I feel as if every year I get closer to my dream, someone else just gets in the way and ends up beating me at the last minute." Ash depressingly agonized.

"Well then Ash. Will you accept this new life and be my son?" The Espeon questioned.

"I wouldn't mind starting a new life, but I don't want to abandon my mother." Ash informed.

"Will it be alright then if I get to keep you as my Eevee child but you get the opportunity to stay with your own mother?" the Espeon asked Ash.

"Yes, I would love that Espeon." Ash cried excititingly. "Come on. What are we waiting for?" Ash cried as he ran towards home while being cautious of any trainers that would want a Shiny Eevee.

After a couple of hours of adventuring through Route 1 and Pallet town Ash, Pikachu, the Shiny Espeon, and all of Ash's Unova Pokemon, who helped Ash in carrying his belongings and protecting him in case of any trainers, finally reached the Ketchum residence.

"How is your mom going to know that it's you Ash?" Pikachu asked his trainer.

"I'll just have my hat in front of me to let her know it's me." Ash answered his best friend.

"And if that doesn't work. I can use telepathy so I can inform her that it's him." Espeon reassured the Electric Pokemon.

Ash proceeded his way to the garden, where his mother happened to be watering the plants.

"Eevee." Ash cried out to his mother.

"Huh." Delia turned around to realize a cute, shiny Eevee. "Oh, why aren't you the cutest thing." She informed the evolution Pokemon.

Delia then noticed the hat in front of it that looked very familiar as that to her own son's.

"That hat. It looks exactly the one that Ash owns, considering the fact that I usually sew his clothes." Delia wondered.

While inspecting the Eevee, she caught a glimpse of the lightning bolts on his cheeks.

"Huh." Delia gasped. "Ash, honey, is that really you?"

"Vee." Ash responded while nodding his head.

"Don't worry about a thing Mrs. Ketchum." The Espeon reassured Delia. "Ash will be completely fine with his new life as an Eevee. He wants to go on with the rest of his life in this form."

"As long as I have my Ashy, I'll be completely fine with it." Delia answered. "I guess you no longer have to worry about changing your underwear."

"Eevee! (You got that right!)" Ash responded knowing that his new life would be for the better.

From that day on Ash enjoyed his new life as a Shiny Eevee. His mother had caught him using one of his Poke Balls so that way he wouldn't worry about trainers catching him. He got the chance to play with all his Pokemon friends from the past and present. His mother regularly fed him Pokemon food more than three times a day, due to his hunger. Professor Oak and all of Ash's friends accepted the new Ash and even trained him on several occasions. The Shiny Espeon and Gary's Umbreon became a couple as if it was love at first sight. Despite Ash's new form, Pikach still saw Ash as his best friend and vowed to never leave his side.

**Thanks to all that read my first fanfiction. It took me a month to finally get it done due to laziness and bombardment of school work. Review what you've got to say about it. I would love to hear some feedback from you guys.**


End file.
